


look at me, look at you

by pinaceae



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, Korra is hot, Korrasami is Canon, POV Asami Sato, also Asami needed more screen time, and Asami is obsessing over her, and also a lot of yearning, and yearning, because let's be honest who wouldn't, because there is, bi panic, did I mention there's a lot of angst, like a lot, lots of angsts and lots of yearning, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinaceae/pseuds/pinaceae
Summary: Maybe I'm just a dumb gay, but I have this headcanon that Asami and Korra had some feelings for each other ever since the first time they met, it just took them four seasons to realize it. This is basically just a retelling of some of the moments in TLOK that were kind of already queercoded, just a bit more gayer than before.Or, in short, Asami obsessing over how hot Korra is (because let's be honest Korra is hot)
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	look at me, look at you

**Author's Note:**

> STORY WARNINGS:  
> mature language, references to sex/sexual activity (nothing explicit)
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated! I am thinking of writing a part 2 from Korra's POV, so if that is something you would like to see, please let me know! I live to serve :)

Asami sat down in the plush red chair, her father in the seat next to her. She had only been dating Mako a few days, yet her father had already agreed to fund his whole pro-bending team. It seemed only fitting that they come out and support his match.

Asami watched as Mako stepped out on the ring, Korra and Bolin behind him. He waved to the crowd, and Asami waved back, whistling.  
“Go Mako!” she cheered. 

The buzzer rang and flashes of fire lit up across the stage. Clouds of hazy, green smoke made of dust from colliding earth blocks settled across the stage. Asami had never seen so much color. Her father had always turned her away from bending, reminding her to always keep a “healthy distance.” But, looking at that stage, Asami couldn’t tell why. Bending was an art, she could see that now.

It was clear in the way that Mako launched his attacks, coordinating his hand and arm movements to produce specific fire combinations. Flames burst out of his hand, roaring towards the opposing team. Asami clasped her hands together with delight as the opposing team members were pushed back. 

Smooth streaks of water danced around the arena, softly splashing on the floor as they finally landed. It was like watching an intricate dance; the water didn’t just  _ die _ like the fire did, but it kept going, following a continuous motion that never seemed to end. If firebending was an art, then waterbending was the masterpiece; it possessed such a beauty and passion that all of the elements just didn’t seem to have.

It was captivating. 

Or, at least, that’s what Asami told herself. The water, that was the captivating part. Definitely not the girl bending it, her legs and arms turning over and over in graceful motions as she slowly advanced towards the opposing team. She definitely wasn’t drawn to Korra’s blue eyes, fierce with determination, or her strong, defined body.

That definitely wasn’t the captivating part.

_ You’re dating Mako, _ Asami reminded herself.  _ Watch him.  _

Asami tried to focus on the collision of orange flames, but they suddenly looked so dull. Sure, they were interesting, but how could they even begin to compete with the soft yet oh-so-powerful swiftness of the water as it danced in the air?

With a strong kick, Korra bent a heavy stream of water into the chest of one of the opposing team members. He grunted and tumbled backwards over the edge. 

“Wow, Asami, look at that,” her father marveled. “Must’ve taken a lot of muscle, huh?”

“Muscle, yeah,” Asami echoed, unsure as to whether her father was referencing Mako or Korra. “There’s definitely a lot of muscle.”

Had she just never noticed Korra’s arms? Because they were certainly noticeable. They were clearly defined, muscles forming a detailed and complex shape Asami had never noticed before. Nor had she noticed Korra’s legs, which were so strong and powerful. They spiraled in the air, bringing with them a stream of water that leapt from Korra’s foot towards the opposing team, in the way that Asami couldn’t just ignore. Nor could she dismiss the way Korra bent the water as if it were a very extension of her own body. Her motions were so graceful, yet so strong, Asami couldn’t help but watch the water circle Korra’s body.

_ Because the water was the most exciting part. _

Korra punched her arm forward, sending a stream of water into enemy territory. It hit its mark, knocking the opposing team back far enough to secure a win.

“And that’s a win for the fire ferrets!” the announcer said, which was met with loud cheers from the audience.

Asami’s father stood up, smiling. “Well, that was quite the match! Mako really did well out there, didn’t he?”

“Mako? Oh yeah, he did.” 

Asami’s voice was empty, the white lie slipping through. Sure, Mako  _ had _ been captivating. But something about Korra had drawn Asami’s eye even more. 

She could tell herself it was the majesty of the water all she wanted, but deep down, it was a lie. 

* * *

Asami hummed to herself as she placed delicately folded clothes away in wooden drawers. She was still unpacking her things back into Air Temple Island after she had to leave her mansion. Finding out her father had been long-linked to Equalist activity was way too triggering to ever think of going back to her old home.

And now, she was living on Air Temple Island. Where Korra lived. Whose room was quite literally on the other side of the wall.

Asami couldn’t explain why that made her feel so weird.

A soft breeze blew in through the open window. Asami went to close it, shivering. As she walked to the window, she could hear the soft drum of a radio on the patio outside. She walked up to the window to find Korra, who was encircling the patio and practicing motions for airbending. 

Suddenly, Asami found herself leaning against the windowsill. 

Korra spun in soft circles, eyes closed. Her feet criss-crossed in a delicate dance as she moved across the stone floor, turning in circles as though deep in a trance. There was a softness to Korra’s movements that Asami didn’t expect; she had only ever seen the hotheaded, fierce side of Korra, the side that was so desperately in love with Mako it was infuriating. Seeing Korra in this way was so different, Asami couldn’t help but watch.

“....aaaannd... _ airbend! _ ” Korra exclaimed. She thrust her hands forward expectantly, but nothing happened. Korra’s face fell slightly. 

Asami tried to stifle a chuckle, but it slipped out.

Korra spun around, finally realizing that Asami was there. “Asami? What are you doing?”

“Oh, me? I was just, just, uh, listening, to the, uh, radio,” Asami stammered. 

“I’m sure we have an extra somewhere,” Korra offered, looking slightly surprised. “I can help you find one if you want.”

Asami pulled her hair in front of her ears, feeling them heat up. “Oh, no, I’m okay.” 

Korra raised an eyebrow. 

“So, uh, how’s the airbending coming along?”

Korra bowed her head. “Not well. I keep trying all Tenzin’s exercises and mediation and everything, but it just doesn’t  _ click  _ with me. It’s really frustrating! All the other avatars seemed to be able to master airbending fine! Maybe I’m just not a good avatar.”

“That can’t be true,” Asami said. 

“How do you know?”

“You saved me from my father, remember? You’ve worked so hard to keep this city safe, even though half of it doesn’t know who to trust! And how could they not, you’re so amazing I just want to⸺”

Asami turned her head to hide her blush. 

“Don’t beat yourself up, okay? I know you’ll get it.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Korra said. She took another step and resumed her exercises. Asami knew she should close the window and turn away, but she just couldn’t. She told herself she was just listening to the radio; she hadn’t heard jazz in ages.

But the truth was that there was a warm feeling bubbling inside her stomach. And Asami liked the feeling too much to just let it go.

* * *

Asami leaned her arm against the side of the car. Wind whipped her hair in front of her face as her Satomobile sped down the road. She knew that they were going much too fast, and they were going to run out of road soon, but Asami didn’t want to ask to slow down or stop yet. It would feel too much like waking up from a perfect,  _ perfect _ dream. 

Asami looked over at Korra. She was driving, her hair flying in the breeze, with one hand firmly gripping the steering wheel, the other on the gearshift. There was a half-cocked grin to her face, a sort of pleased expression slowly spreading across her face. She had been begging Asami to let her try driving again,  _ promising _ she was improving and she wouldn’t crash this time. And now, here she was, driving confidently, in a straight line down the road.

Well,  _ almost _ straight. 

“What?” Korra asked, not breaking her concentration from the road. 

“Oh, nothing,” Asami said quickly, trying to hide her blush. She didn’t realize she had been staring. “You just look, very relaxed. It’s nice to see you so happy.”

“It’s nice to be happy,” Korra said. “I’ve been so busy being the avatar that I’ve forgotten what it’s like to just do something with the fun of it. With a friend.”

“Right,” Asami said quickly. “Friends. We’re friends.” 

Korra looked slightly confused, but didn’t say anything more. The traffic light ahead turned red, and Korra slammed on the brake so hard that the car stopped dead, tossing Asami and Korra forwards. Asami landed on top of Korra, rolling over the street until they finally came to a stop several feet away. 

Asami was laying on top of Korra, her hair dangling down in Korra’s face. Korra was laying on the concrete, her eyes slowly blinking open. Maybe it was because Asami had never seen Korra at this angle before, but there was something about staring down at Korra that was just drew all of Asami’s attention. Her black hair was hanging down, framing Korra’s face, which looked so soft and pretty that Asami just wanted too...

_ Oh. _

Suddenly, everything clicked.

Asami quickly pushed herself off Korra so she was sitting next her body instead of on top of it, but she was still leaning over Korra’s face. 

“You alright?” Asami asked gently.

Korra slowly sat up. “Yeah. I’m alright.” 

Asami could feel her cheeks getting hotter.  _ Why did Korra have to keep staring at her like that? _

“I should be asking  _ you _ if you’re alright,” Korra laughed. “You’re redder than a tomato!”

Asami forced a laugh. “Oh, I am, aren’t I? It’s probably just the heat or something. You know how hot Republic City can get.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “It’s October. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Asami said. “I don’t know about the car, though.”

“Is that car okay? Did I crash it into anything?” 

Asami looked over to see the car, which was perfectly fine; just stalled in the middle of the intersection. There weren’t any other cars on this part of the city, it was much too close to the spirit vines. 

“Yeah, I guess the car’s fine. We just got a little bruised, that’s all.”

Korra laughed. “Maybe you should drive, just in case.”

“Yeah, I guess I probably should.” 

Asami climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the car back down the road. Immediately, the wind started tossing her hair around again, but she didn’t feel as relaxed as before. A weird, tingly sensation was spreading all over her body. 

How was she supposed to focus on the road when Korra was right there, grinning and laughing and looking so fucking  _ hot _ as always? 

Hot. Right. That was a word Asami had just used to describe Korra. Almost as hot as her cheeks, which were still red. Or the gearshift, which was still warm from when Korra had been driving the car….

Asami shifted the car into a higher gear and felt a smile slowly spreading across her face. She was driving a car down an open road, sitting next to one of the hottest girls she had ever seen.

Asami didn’t ever want the moment to end.

* * *

_ Dear Asami, _

_ Things are finally starting to look up again. My bending’s been coming back, slowly, but it’s there. Katara thinks I can go back to Republic City within a couple of months. My parents aren’t too sure, though, I really wish they would believe in me more. It was really frustrating at first to have to re-learn how to do everything: how to walk and dress myself, how to bend, how to fight, but you’ve really helped me through it. Whenever I get frustrated I re-read all the letters you wrote me, and spirits, you wrote me a lot. It’s nice to know that at least someone believes in me, even if that someone is so far away. I really miss you, I feel like you’re the only thing that still makes me smile. I know I told you this before, but you’re the only one I write to. Please don’t tell Mako and Bolin, I still miss them and all, it’s just that you’re so much easier to talk to. I’m looking forward to coming back to Republic City soon.  _

_ With love, _

_ Korra _

Asami held the note in her hands, rereading it over and over until the words sank in. She could hear Korra’s voice as she read it, slow and strong. It sounded like some sort of song that Asami never wanted to stop listening to, one she could play all day and never get bored of. 

“You’re the only thing that still makes me smile,” Asami repeated, a smile spreading across her face as she imagined Korra writing that sentence.

It was dark in Asami’s office, night had long since fallen and she only had a few lamps on over her desk. She could’ve gone home, but she was supposed to be working on road design for Republic City. That is, she  _ was _ until Korra’s letter arrived.

And she just couldn’t stop reading it.

Asami and Korra had been exchanging letters for the past month. Asami learned the details of Korra’s recovery, and told Korra of all her struggles redesigning the city so it could better accommodate the spirit vines. 

She knew it was selfish, but she was secretly pleased to hear that Korra only wrote her. As if Korra’s letters were a secret only she held, a key that Korra thought of Asami as more than just a friend.

But that would just be wishful thinking, wouldn’t it?

Asami pulled a piece of parchment with a smile, her heart beating wildly as she set her pen on the page.

_ Dear Korra, _

_ I want you to know how proud of you I am. I know this recovery can’t be easy, and it must be really, really frustrating, but you’ve come so far in only a few years. And I really miss you, Republic City just isn’t the same without you. Or maybe, I’m just not the same without you.  _

_ The truth is, I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you, Korra, and not just in a silly friendship way. I’ve been in love with you since the moment I first watched you bend, you were so captivating and uncompromising; and I just couldn’t stop watching you. I should’ve told you then, before any of this craziness ever happened, but I didn’t. I was too scared, I guess. Scared because I was in love with a girl who was hotter than the fire she was dodging, and scared because I didn’t think a girl like you could ever see me as anything more than just a friend. _

_ I was in love with you when I watched you practice airbending every night while I still lived on Air Temple Island. I told you I was only listening to the jazz, but it was a lie. You were just too dorky to see it, and I love that about you. I‘ve been in love with you ever since I’ve known you, and dammit, all I ever wanted to do was run up to you and tell you how I felt. But I didn’t, because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.  _ _ Now you’re gone, and I’m here, and I’m all alone and ... _

Asami stared at the page, her heart racing. She looked up from her writing to her collection of various photos on the edge of her desk. She only had one of Korra, one she had to cut out of a newspaper. It was from the first night she met Korra, at the ball Tarlock threw for her. Korra was the focus of the picture, smiling awkwardly in a way that somehow still gave Asami butterflies. Asami was in the background, staring at Korra even though Mako had been holding her hand when the picture was taken.

It was one of her most treasured possessions. It was the only tangible item she had to capture the friendship that Asami valued so dearly, the friendship that Asami shouldn’t be risking by a heart-racing declaration of love to a girl who was still learning how to walk. 

Asami closed her eyes, feeling pools of wet tears building at her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Asami whispered quietly. 

She grabbed the letter in her hands and balled it up. She threw the letter into the trash with one swift throw, closing her eyes as it landed. The letter landed in the trash can with a dull thud. Tears rolled down Asami’s face, but she didn’t have the heart to wipe them away.

Asami picked up a pen and tried again.

_ Dear Korra, _

* * *

Asami tapped her fingers on the table. Korra had just returned from a three year break at the Southern Water Tribe, and was apparently back in Republic City. Asami was secretly pleased when Korra had asked her to meet for lunch at a restaurant on Main Street.

The doorbell chimed and Korra stepped through. Asami could barely hold in her gasp.

Korra looked hotter than ever, her hair cut short so it ended just above her chin. The cut framed Korra’s face nicely, giving her a matured look that had never been there before. Also, it showed off Korra’s strong shoulders, which Asami had spent way too much time admiring. Korra was still grinning her typical half-smile-half-grin that could still reduce Asami to nothing but butterflies and a red face. 

“Asami!” Korra smiled, waving eagerly. 

“Hey, Korra,” Asami said, trying to keep her voice cool. “I like the hair.”

“You do?” Korra asked, her cheeks looking slightly pinker than usual.

_ Did Korra just blush? _

“Yeah, I do,” Asami said. “It looks really nice on you. Very fitting.”

Korra tried to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but it fell back in front of her face. The motion wasn’t enough to hide Korra’s sheepish grin.

_ Holy fuck she did just blush! Korra blushed! At me! Complimenting her hair! _

Asami could barely contain the butterflies in her stomach. Everything was so out of focus, the only thing she could see was Korra, looking like  _ that _ , blushing like that. Asami was floating away, possibly even flying away, maybe airbending for fucks’s sake, because she was so light and airy and warm and  _ dammit _ could Korra stop looking like that so Asami could focus?

Asami tried to read the menu, but the only thing she could see was Korra’s smile. 

“I wanted to say thank you,” Korra said, breaking Asami’s internal gay panic. “For writing to me, I mean. You really helped me. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Asami smiled. “Of course, Korra.  _ Anything _ for you.”

“You were just so easy to talk to,” Korra continued. “And I mean after these past few years, everything was so hard. It was so frustrating to have to re-learn how to walk and bend and everything. I don’t think I would have been able to do it without you.”

Asami noticed Korra was starting to tremble a little. She gently placed her hand on top of Korra’s on the table.

Korra looked up and gave her a soft, grateful smile.

“You know, I’ll always be here for you,” Asami said. “I feel like we were so far apart these past few years, I didn’t know what else to do besides be your correspondent. But I don’t think that was enough. I want to be there for you, Korra. Please, just let me be more than what I am.” 

Asami could feel Korra’s hand getting warmer underneath hers. Neither of them made any motion like they were going to pull away. 

“Ok.”

Asami could feel herself smiling, maybe even her cheeks getting slightly warmer, but she didn’t care. All she could feel was Korra's gaze on her face as their eyes slowly met, a soft silence passing between them that no one really wanted to be the one to break.

And just for a moment, Asami allowed herself to hope that Korra had butterflies, too.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I was in love with my best friend and just didn't know how to tell them? cause I was ;) hehehehe
> 
> I hope this story made your little gay souls as happy as it made mine! Again, if you want a part 2 from Korra's POV, please let me know, I am happy to oblige (because Asami is hot and I will happily babble about that)


End file.
